


“Synchronizing Heartbeats: DHBS Asides"

by YASSDENSWH



Series: Undead Lover [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (preview), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Fluff and Smut, First Time Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Character Death, Scent Kink, Wet Dream, Zombie sex, Zombie!eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- I’m dead. Or undead actually.<br/>As a zombie, I eat people and don’t have a heartbeat. At least, I shouldn't have one.<br/>There's this human that's really special. His scent is intoxicating.</p><p>We are both freaks, so maybe we can understand each other.<br/>I saw him smile. I thought I felt my heart beat.</p><p>But zombies don’t feel these things 'cuz we’re dead. So I can’t actually be experiencing this, right? -</p><p>Bonus Chapters/ ASIDES for <strong> "Dead Hearts Beat Steadily" </strong><br/>{reading PART 1 is not completely necessary for some chapters, but is highly and strongly suggested.} - -</p><p>
  <strong> {DISCONTINUED PROBABLY}</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Synchronizing Heartbeats: DHBS Asides"

**Author's Note:**

> Asides i'm posting for my b-day!  
> It's my b-day gift to you all!! (if you share my b-day then let us party together in harmony!)  
> It's kinda a compensation for not updating my main DHBS fic as much as i should, so here are some asides/ bonus chapters.  
> Hope you guys like this!!  
> This is stuff that doesn't go with the flow of the main fic.  
> -  
> If you have not read the main fic, The following chapters will give you a brief summary of what events took place prior to these bonus chapters. You will be informed if you need to read said chapters from the main before being able to read these bonus ones or not.  
> -  
> *Tips:  
> " - " = Flashback/ end of a flashback (unless at the very beginning of a fic, or told otherwise)  
> " - - " = break for change of time or place  
> " - - - " = end of a chapter  
> " [...] " = lack of text/ text to be added \

 

**-**

 

**Synopsis For this chapter:**

 

( This chapter is a " _what if-?_ " chapter taking place in Levi's point of view from chapter 5 in the main fic **"[Dead Hearts Beat steadily](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1339618/chapters/3163186)"** . In this chapter, it shows his side when he first encounters Eren. This chapter is based on the idea _"What if Eren had different intentions when meeting Levi?"_ _._ So consider it an alternative for this chapter or something. Also overlaps with text/ content from the original chapter. )

 

**!! WARNING !! :**

**This chapter contains non-con!** It is not in terribly gruesome detail (it's actually quite casual), but if any form of non-con make you uncomfortable, do not read this chapter. You may choose to ignore this fic all together or wait for a chapter in this series more suitable to your comfort zone/tastes to come up.

 

 

_-_

 

 _ **LEVI:**_   

 

       Of course. Life just couldn't be nice to me, huh? Is a break too much to ask for? Well the bastard running it seems to enjoy putting me in some of the most unpleasant situations. To say that for this case would be a fucking understatement.

         I just wanted some supplies from these cockrockets and you decide to throw a god damn zombie-palooza at me. Great. Can’t i do simple things without having to face near death? i’ve honestly been there enough times to last me the rest of my days. next thing you know, I’ma have to be careful when taking a dump, ‘cuz I might just blow up my own asshole.

          Well I could go on all day about why my life is shit, but i’m kinda surrounded by the undead at the moment. You know, priorities. Sometimes I just wanna let them take me away, but the thought of being torn to shreds by misshapen zombie teeth has more of a nice ring to it some days more than others. Today wasn't one of them.

           I need to find someplace to take cover and fast. Quickly scanning the area, I spotted an island of rubble that appeared to have a gap big enough for me to squeeze into. Activating my stealth mode, I slowly yet hastily made my way to the large pile. Maybe I had been too hasty because I could hear a zombie trailing right behind me.

           Without thinking, I yanked out the blade I always carried with me from its secured pouch and flung it at the creature. It wasn't enough to kill it or anything since that would be too easy, but the distraction gave me enough time to crawl under the large mound of junk. That had been my only blade and now I was unarmed. Fucking incredible.

           I huddled myself up in the small cave and pulled my legs in close, hoping with all my being I would go un-spotted. Try as i might, i still ended up being found out by a zombie that started to approach me after a few tense moments of eye contact.

           Damn it! I hated not having a weapon on me. It made me feel weak and vulnerable to the elements. Those were two things you couldn't afford to be unless you wanted to end up dead, or worse, an undead corpse.

           This was my entire fault. I was the one that was stubborn and managed to convince my squad i'd be fine coming here on my own. Then again, it was probably for the best. If I had gotten caught with one of them around, it would've just been another loss of a valuable life to add to my conscience.

  The zombie was approaching closer and I couldn't help but suck in my breath sharply. It lowered itself to my level and I couldn't find myself able to breathe. I expected the worst. Instead, it leaned in and... started sniffing me? What the fuck? Do they normally do this shit? This strange behavior didn't bring any comfort however, since it could attack at any moment.

          It presses it’s heads into me and I tense up even more. My heart hammers in my chest as it sniffs at the crook in my neck, waiting for it’s teeth to sink in. I sit, waiting as time passes agonizingly slow, feeling edgy from waiting and watching this creature. It wasn't until I felt something wet and slimy on my cheek that I completely stiffened up. It did NOT.

           I look over at the undead being and stare in horror as it licks lengthy streaks on my cheeks and neck. Holy fucking shit. I’m absolutely disgusted by its actions, but having forced my attention upon itself, I take note of a few things.

           First off, it would seem this zombie was once a human boy, judging from the shape of it's face, body and few articles of clothing. Another thing was that this one in particular was quite young. he was clearly a teen, but just barely. If parts of his skin weren't peeling off in different layers and colors, i’d say he probably had a cute baby-ish face.

           There isn't much that’s more depressing than finding young children fall victim to such misfortune. Awful things always become that much more twisted and creepy when kids are involved. I honestly feel pity for this thing. Or at least I would if the god awful smell and nasty gestures weren't so distracting.

              Not only is it licking me, but at this point it’s kinda starting to suck. Hard. I'm convinced that he’s right about to bite me, but every time I brace myself, he never does. Are you fucking serious? If this thing is gonna eat me, at least make it quick. This is NOT how I planned to go out. I’m getting sexually harassed by a zombie for Christ sake! Just bite me already, god damn it!

           Almost as if he had read my mind, his demeanor changes and he starts to pull my clothes apart rather violently. This action is so spontaneous, it startled me, and the irritation that had rooted itself within me where fear should have been was quickly reverting back. Oh Shit. 

 

 

[...]

 

 

\- - -

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Preview)  
> Yup (also gonna update the main fic sometime soon!)  
> -  
> This is basically a kink that i'm not sure i want to include in the main fic.  
> Many readers voted to make my main EXPLICIT, but do you know what you are asking for? Do you?  
> Youre asking for some kink(ish) shit, okay. I'll do it anyway though, but this is basically going to show you what you're in for >:))  
> and just like my main fic, this will be Casually written smut. I dont' know if this will be "Omg so hot and steamy" to be honest. It's just casual shit, cuz that's how this series it.  
> Casual VIOLENCE, GORE, AND SMUT. It's basically for readers that aren't used to / don't favor their minds being plagued with gruesome/detailed mental images of zombies and mutilated bodies. So it balances detail and flow without having to go too deep into it's content.
> 
> Also this ended up being non consensual. I DIDN'T KNOW THAT WHEN I FIRST PLANNED THIS. but it was later i realized while typing "Holy shit, this is sexual harassment and it's non-consensual!" so i had to add the warning. But bcuz of the way this series is, you can probably tolerate it with being "Ugh, rape/non-con. i can't read this. it's too much. " which is the good thing about this series.  
> -  
> since these are just bonus chapters, you guys can suggest practically anything you want for the DHBS universe here!  
> If you want to suggest anything for the main fic, you can do that too! :D


End file.
